Padres por Accidente
by Noneofyou
Summary: AU. Adaptación. La tranquila y ordenada vida de Sakura Haruno se ve alterada gracias a la llegada de su ahijada Émi y el indeseable – o muy deseable – Sasuke Uchiha, con el que solamente comparte su amor por Émi y su odio mutuo. Juntos, tendrán que convivir para asegurar el futuro de su ahijada, pero… ¿Sólo el odio será su amigo en común, o podrá surgir algo más? Sasuke&Sakura.


**Aclaraciones**:

- Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

- La historia es una adaptación de la película de comedia romántica, "Life as we know it".

- Universo Alternativo. Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, tensión sexual y cambio de carácter.

·

·

·

·

* * *

**Argumento:**

La tranquila y ordenada vida de Sakura Haruno, una chica de Vermont que se trasladó a Atlanta con la ambición de dirigir su propio restaurante gourmet, se ve alterada gracias a la llegada de su ahijada Émi y el indeseable – o muy deseable – Sasuke Uchiha, con el que solamente comparte su amor por Émi y su odio mutuo. Juntos, tendrán que convivir para asegurar el futuro de su ahijada, pero… ¿Sólo el odio será su amigo en común, o podrá surgir algo más?

* * *

·

·

·

·

**Capítulo 1.**

Respiró hondo y trató de reprimir el bufido que estaba guardando desde hacer unas horas. Colocó un par de horquillas y pasadores en su cabello y aseguró su peinado. Sonrió complacida. Le había quedado pefecto.

Trató de acentuar más sus ojos con una fina línea de gel negro sobre el párpado superior y polvoreó sus mejillas con un tono coral de rubor. Si todo salía bien, podría volver a ver al tipo con el que saldría esta noche. Entonces sí, rodó los ojos y respiró profundo nuevamente.

A su mejor amiga Hinata se la había ocurrido la estupenda idea de hacerle una cita a ciegas con el mejor amigo de su esposo, después de enterarse de que su novio – exnovio, se corrigió mentalmente – la había dejado por otra, tras dos años de "maravillosa" relación. Si por maravillosa se refería a tener a un patán y desempleado novio que se la pasaba solventando sus gastos con el dinero que ELLA ganaba.

Se recriminó por ser tan estúpida. ¿En qué jodidos estaba pensando al aceptar salir con alguien como Suigetsu? Esperaba no encontrarse con algún imbécil como él en lo que quedaba de su vida.

Trató de relajarse, no quería parecer una loca psicótica en su cita. Rió nerviosamente y se sentó en la sala a leer una revista, ya eran las 8 en punto, seguramente no tardaba en llegar.

Miró televisión un rato.

Fue por un bocadillo a la nevera.

Ordeno las latas de su alacena alfabéticamente.

¿Qué coño estaba pensando ese sujeto? ¿Quién se creía que era?

Miró de nuevo su elegante reloj de pulsera y observó la hora. **9:13**. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, y algo más relajada se dirigió a la puerta para abrir, no sin antes alisar un poco su vestido rojo.

Abrió la puerta y definitivamente esperó algo más. El hombre frente a ella era guapo, eso no se podía negar, pero le sorprendió su falta de formalidad y su desfachatez, pues no parecía para nada avergonzado por llegar una hora tarde a su cita.

— Asì que… Sasuke, ¿no? — le dijo Sakua fingiendo una sonrisa, no quería parecer una amargada y maleducada.

— Hmp, supongo que sì — el tono arrogante crispó a la pelirosa, que solo frunció el ceño — ¿Llegué tarde? — preguntó el pelinegro al ver la cara de la chica frente a él.

— Sólo… una hora — rió algo enojada — no es nada, estuve un poco ocupada. — mintió, sintiendo como su ojo se cerraba un poco involuntariamente.

— Cuanto me alegro — dijo, sin una nota de arrepentimiento o alegría en la voz.

— Entonces… ¿nos vamos?

— Hmp, como quieras.

Sakura sintió que las mejillas le ardían de la indignación. Ambos bajaron hacia la calle en total silencio. Cuando llegaron allá, Sakura trató de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que la cita funcionara, solo habían empezado con el pie izquierdo, se dijo entusiasta.

— Y… ¿desde cuando conoces a Naruto? — le preguntó.

— Eh, desde hace ya varios años, éramos vecinos cuando cursaba la secundaria. — le contestó, viendo desinteresadamente alrededor.

— Yo conozco a Hinata desde la preparatoria, vivimos juntas un tiempo, hasta que conoció a Naruto, se enamoró de él desde la primera vez — le contó con una sonrisa soñadora. Sasuke solo la observó asintiendo. — Bien… ¿y dónde está tu carro?

— Justo aquí — le contestó montándose en una lujosa motocicleta. Con su orgullo de macho la prendió y sonrió satisfecho cuando el motor emitió un rugido que hizo que los vellos de Sakura se enchinaran.

— No creo… — se aclaró la garganta, pues el sonido de la motocicleta sobrepasaba al de su voz — no creo que sea buena idea, ir en… eso.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

¿¡Enserio! Este tipo tenía que estar bromeando.

— No nada es solo que… ¿Por qué no mejor vamos en mi carro? — Le preguntó — es nuevo y ya sabes, me gusta manejarlo.

— Hmp.

Ambos caminaron hacia el Fiat de color negro y se montaron en él, prácticamente como embutido, pues el coche era muy pequeño.

— ¿A dónde vamos, entonces? — le preguntó Sakura, con un poco de irritación.

— No lo sé.

— ¿No lo… sabes?

— Pensé que tú habías hecho las reservaciones.

— Es claro que no las hice — le dijo sonriendo incómoda, absolutamente no era su obligación hacerlas, él era el hombre. Se masajeó las sienes, ahora sí estaba irritada.

— Bueno… — empezó con indecisión — puedes elegir tú el lugar, ahora. — le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Bien. — puso las manos en el volante — supongo que podemos ir al Café Konoha.

— Me parece bien — dijo Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que su celular empezaba a sonar.

Ambos se volvieron a quedar en silencio, mientras la curiosa y asquerosa sinfonía del celular sonaba. Sakura rodó los ojos al escuchar la canción que emitía el aparato.

"Más duro, duro, dale".

¿Qué clase de música era aquella?_ Por dios, que esto acabe pronto_. Pensó Sakura con los ojos cerrados.

— Sabes qué, mejor contesta.

— ¿No te molesta?

— No claro que no, adelante.

Sasuke sacó el celular del bolsillo y sonrió de lado al ver la pantalla. Sakura lo miró extrañada preguntándose quién podría ser.

— Hey, tú — habló por el celular — Me parece bien, tal vez a las 11:30.

Unos segundos en silencio.

— Sabes qué, mejor a las 10:30, no estoy muy ocupado — le dijo descaradamente, en frente de la pelirosa que frunció el ceño indignada. ¡El muy cabrón había dicho eso!

En cuanto colgó, Sakura tomó el bolso que había dejado en la guantera y se volteó a Sasuke.

— Sabes qué, no hay necesidad de hacer esto, es un suplicio — casi le gritó.

Sasuke la miró atentamente, recorriendo cada fracción se su cara en busca de una mentira.

— Gracias a Dios. — y dicho esto, salió rápido del auto. Sakura lo miró enrabiada por la ventana y salió del carro también.

— ¿Estás hablando enserio?

— Acabas de decir que es un suplicio. No sé como a Naruto se le ocurrió hacer esta pendejada.

— Eres un imbécil, Uchiha. — le gritó. Estaba indignada y lo que seguía en la línea de esa palabra. — Y todavía tienes el descaro de quedar con otra, enfrente de mí.

— Era una amiga, está enferma — le dijo con la misma sonrisa de lado.

— Claro — rió — y la vas a curar con tu pene mágico, ¿no es cierto?

— Mira, no sé por qué tengo que darte explicaciones.

— Es el colmo, nuestros amigos arreglaron esto, al menos ten la decencia de hacerlo, una noche de tu vida.

— ¿Para incomodarnos inventando cosas de nuestras vidas? — le dijo frunciendo el ceño — Preferiría que nos emborracháramos y folláramos.

— Eres un imbécil — repitió, con la cara roja de vergüenza. — Sabes que, tienes razón, no sé en qué estaban pensando Naruto y Hinata.

— Sí bueno, yo tampoco.

Sakura caminó y tomó rápidamente su celular del bolso, dejándole un mensaje a su amiga:

"_Si tengo una forma de agradecerte esta cita, es no volviendo a ver a ése estúpido"_

Su enojo no se podía describir en esa simple palabra, subió las escaleras casi corriendo, oyendo el sonido del motor de la motocicleta de Sasuke en la distancia. Apretó los puños y se abstuvo de golpear cualquier cosa que hubiera por ahí. ¡Era la peor noche de su vida!

·

·

·

·

Y desde ese día, su vida había empeorado. Si antes dudaba de que fuera un completo idiota, ahora con seguridad, podía asegurar que Sasuke Uchiha era el idiota, ególatra y mujeriego más grande que hubiera conocido jamás.

Aún recordaba cómo en la cena de ensayo de Hinata y Naruto había leído su discurso. Ese hermoso discurso que le había tomado horas y horas perfeccionar, para que al final terminaran ignorándola, ¿por qué? Porque el estúpido de Uchiha estaba besando y tocándole el culo a una mesera. Cuando terminó, solo se rió y los hombres le aplaudieron y felicitaron. ¿Pueden creerlo?

O en la foto de la boda de sus amigos, obviamente ella era la madrina y el estúpido de Sasuke el padrino. Se colocó lo más alejada de él, pero eso no evitó que el fotógrafo la cambiara justo enfrente de Uchiha.

El desastre vino cuando al chistosito se le ocurrió pellizcarme un glúteo, el muy jodido. Recuerdo que deshice mi ramo de flores golpeándolo.

Se lo merecía, maldito enfermo. Se dijo, con la ceja moviéndosele de lugar.

Su vida era un completo asco gracias a él, excepto su ahijada nueva. Así es, Hinata y Naruto no habían perdido para nada el tiempo y ahora tenían una hermosa bebita de 10 meses.

Como mejor amiga de la madre, ella era la madrina, y el padrino era, ¿adivinaron? Uchiha –bastardo- Sasuke.

Ahora que tendría que pasar más tiempo con él, lo que significaba un suplicio para ella, estaba segura de algo e incluso se lo prometió a sí misma.

Jamás.

Nunca.

En su vida, iba a acabar con alguien como Sasuke Uchiha, ¡Y que un rayo la partiera si así era!

·

·

·

·

* * *

_Sí bueno, creo que debería estar continuando con mi historia de __**Speechless**__ en estos momentos, pero creo que he decidido dejarla en un estado de _hiatus_ o de hibernación, por decirlo así. Las causas son varias, ha pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que actualice, que lo más sensato sería volver a subirlo, pues quiero cambiar algunos detalles de la historia._

_Como una remodelación. Ya saben que con el tiempo la forma de escribir cambia, las ideas ya no son las mismas, etcétera, en cuanto tenga un tiempo, podré de nuevo seguir esa historia, y mientras les dejo esta adaptación. En lo personal esa película es muy buena y bueno, algo en mí me decía que tenía que adaptarla a un Sasusaku, jaja. _

_Espero que les haya gustado, y mis más sinceras disculpas por los atrasos._

_Ciao._


End file.
